nameless_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Blaise
Personal Life Childhood Silas was adopted by Jim and Nadine Jefferson, a thoroughly Christian couple who had been adopting children for the most part of their lives for the social benefits that comes with it and mistreated their foster children gravely. Silas had a very rough edge during his teens cause of this but always cared deeply for his little sister Lily, who didn't endure the hardships as well as he did. His major escape from reality seemed to be drawing everything he could imagine, a habit he never fully let go. During his late teens the Jeffersons got a visit from the very first orphan they took in, John Taggert. Seeing how the Jeffersons still abused kids, John and Silas started a procedure against them and they managed to get the Jeffersons convicted for child abuse and fraud. After the Jeffersons Finally freed from his adoptive home, Silas took his little sister Lily with him to the city, officially taking her under his wing as a ward and changing both their last names to Blaise. He found a job as a graphic novel artist but overlooked the details of the contract and ended up being underpayed and in debt pretty soon. With his little sister to take care for, he quickly learned to look for easy fixes - and easy marks - to con, or steal from. Not much later, he joined the Moro Syndicate, selling drugs and stolen goods on the black market. He quickly decided to quit his artist job and started working for the Moro family full-time. However, Silas knew he had to venture out on his own (after all the family took care of itself first and foremost), so he used his wits and social graces to get himself and his money out. With his profits, he bought a building in the central part of the city and revamped it 'The Asylum' - a club for true ravers, open all weekend, every weekend. Since its opening, Silas has made a name in the local business and entertainment circles as an excellent event manager and crowd pleaser - the art portrayed in his club inspired a few raving reviews in local art magazines. The Madmen What the general public does not know, however, is that the Asylum is only a front business for his true profession: organized crime. Together with a few allies and companions, Silas created the Madmen as a gang that produces and distributes their own drugs. He plans to stay independent from the currently established gangs, such as the Moro Syndicate, who took his defection and subsequent purchase of a building in their territory as a public betrayal and personal affront. Together with a small contingent of dealers and lab assistants, the Madmen is composed of Silas himself, former co-worker and second-in-command Blake O'Sullivan, prodigy chemist Fatwah Milosh, and gorgeous lawyer Samantha Dean Anderson. Not officially part of the gang, but on its payroll is officer John Taggert, a middle aged cop with a dark past who is completely loyal to Silas and Lily.